msagent_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
TeraYoriMSAgent
Terence Steven Hedges, more commonly referred to as Terence, is the main protagonist in the megalovania series and the leader of the Microsoft Agent alliance. Appearance 09-05-2018 - 12-25-2019 Terence has short, blue hair and azure eyes. His ears are canonically buried under his hair. He wears a red, short-sleeved jacket with a white T-shirt under it. He also wears black shorts, white gloves, and black sneakers with white soles and laces. He also wears socks about half the foreleg. 12-26-2019 - Present Terence has short-blue hair and azure eyes. His ears are buried under his hair. He wears an azure jacket and a black T-shirt with a chibi girl. He also wears black trousers, white gloves, and black sneakers with white soles and straps. He also canonically wears white socks about half the foreleg, but they cannot be seen, due to the legs of the trousers. Memorable Quotes * I'm bored. * Ohayou. * name here, get your ass over here right now! * You again? I thought Angry Duck fired you! * What, no! * Stop lying! * Shut up! * name here, stop it! * What the hell? * What the fuck do you want? * What the fuck did you just call me? * Oh, damn! Karma's a bitch! Get rekt! * Wow, this place looks awesome! * Never, until you go to hell! * Don't you fucking dare! * Kuso yaro! * Say that again! Kuso yaro! * Baka! * WHAT, YOU, KUSO YARO! * I heard what you said! * Ah, what a fine day. I think I'm gonna play my guitar. * You wanna test me? Because I will kick your ass! * If I am to have this final battle, I must get prepared. * Yeah, I'm ready! * Now shut up, gay! * Ew, you are so gay! * Gay! * Ok, that was rude! * I said stop lying! * I said shut up! * Oh fuck! * Fine! Fuck you then! * Oh no you don't! That's it, name here, you are brutally sued! * That's it! I'm calling name here! * The meaning of what? * Shut up, name here! No one gives a shit what you say! * Shut up, name of resemblance or persona here rejection! * Hey! I am not a rejection! * Bald ass gnome who makes death threats and calls people the N word and bullies people and hates his fans and doxes people and is a wife beater! * What did you just say in that sentence? * You dare try to defy me? That's it! Battle time! RPG style! * Oh fuck! A car! * What the hell? Are you trying to fucking kill me? * Doesn't sound like a trick to me! * Sounds like some BS! * Why the fuck should I trust a psychopath that lies? * Yeah, sure you are... NOT! I know your dirty and disgusting tricks! You're lying just so you could kill me! You try to get people into believing you're gonna do something epic just so you could kill them! That's what we call pure mental illness! You sick fuck! * Not gonna happen today, buddy! * Oh my god! What a sick fuck! He deserves to fucking burn in 2 hells! No, seriously! * Yeah, my ass is that ever gonna happen. * Oh, and one more thing. I took out the Infinity Stones and replaced them with fake ones that are actually bombs! * Fuck you Norbert, and sayonara. * Sayori! * I'll do what's right, no matter what risks will be taken. That's a promise I am willing to keep. Trivia * Only the minority of fans will see a brief resemblance to Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise of the same name. * On Christmas Eve 2019, Terence surpassed 100 megalovanias. ** On Christmas 2019, he concluded the series with an epilogue. Category:The Microsoft Agent Alliance Category:MSAgent Tubers Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters with a Microsoft voice Category:Characters with the Mike voice Category:Characters with a mental illness